With the proliferation of portable electronic devices including PDA's, cell phones, MP3 players, digital cameras, gaming devices and so forth, certain docking systems have been created to help organize and power these devices. Currently available device docking systems implement a variety of architectures for both powering and coupling to portable electronic devices may include adjustable clamps to hold individual devices, specially sized recess pocket/cavities, and specially sized individual device adaptor sleeves. The adjustable clamps require complicated moving parts and require allocated space/clearance for a sliding mechanism. Recessed pockets need to be sized to accommodate the largest device, therefore, they are too large for smaller devices. Also, recessed pockets require a clearance feature on the bottom side for electrical connections and can be difficult to access. Recessed pockets do not allow for connections on alternate sides of devices, and they also take up a greater amount of space. Individual device adaptor sleeves require unique parts for each device and require a larger standard sized recessed pocket for the sleeve to engage.